No Good In Goodbye
by thejoker122
Summary: All it takes is one meeting for one person to feel as if their world was destroyed. For the other, a heart wrenching decision. After the decision though, will either ever feel better? Only when someone tells them where the good in goodbye is. SONG AND PIC FROM THE SCRIPT! Don't own them.


A young man, aged seventeen, walks out of a large gray mansion. The black fence going around the entire building was around six to ten feet tall with spikes tipping them off. His blue dress shirt mixing with his black slacks and shoes gave him this feeling of importance. His two toned hair barely touching his ears and forehead, and his charcoal grey eyes made him look like a cadet officer from a military school. As he entered a cafe, the occupants turned to face him.

"Excuse me, I made a reservation under the name of Xero" he said in a pleasant voice. As he was lead to a table set for two out on the balcony, he ordered a simple cup of earl tea for himself. As he looked out at the city, one filled with busy inhabitants and criminals, a young woman sat down in the seat across from him. Her snow white hair tied up into a ponytail that was situated to the right, while her ice blue eyes carefully examined the young man in front of her.

His body was more defined since the last time they met, almost as if he was working harder to make his body resemble that of former heroes. It was like those of the heroes who fought in countless battles before their generations. His V-Neck torso showed off his muscular chest and broad shoulders, while his slim waist showed off his leg muscles. His arms were teaming with muscles just waiting to be revealed, whether by tearing the shirt or it being removed.

"It's been a long time Weiss" the man said, his voice shaking. The young woman felt her gaze soften as she took notice of a scar that ran from the corner of his left eye down to his chiseled jaw. As he turned to face her, his bright smile made her heartbeat to become rapid. His boyish charm radiating from the smile, and she couldn't help but give a soft smile in return.

"Yes it has Leo. It has been way too long" she agreed earnestly, as the waiter came by to take Weiss's order. She ordered herself a cup of earl tea herself, and the waiter rushed off to fulfill his job. Bringing it back, Weiss thanked the young man and he rushed off. As soon as he was out of ear shot, both occupants at the table took the time to gaze into each others eyes.

"You promised me that we would remain friends for the rest of our lives" Leo stated, and the pain in his voice showed. Weiss, in return, turned her gaze to the city.

"When my father found out, he threatened to have you and your family harmed. I wasn't willing to risk my best friend over something as petty as a family feud!" She exclaimed, sadness obvious in her voice. Leo gave her a cold look in return.

"Did you think I _cared _about those who claimed they were my family? I cared more about you than I could for them. When we lost contact, _I _was always the odd one out in my family." He replied, as evenly as he could. As her gaze began to harden again, he held up his right hand to placate her.

"More than that, my family began trying to pair me off with suitors from the other kingdoms." Her eyes widened in shock, while her jaw was ready to hit the floor. The pained... no, longing, look in his eyes intensified as they looked at the city. It was early afternoon, and all was peaceful. The leaves falling like the week previous, and the citizens walking to their respective places of work or to their lunch destinations dotted the sidewalks.

"So, is this where you tell me that you chose one of them?" The hurt in her voice stopped him from losing hope.

"No. This is where I tell you that I _need _a sign from you. A sign that we still mean as much to each other as we did when we were younger" he replied, hope filling his voice. As their eyes met for the third time, she noticed a fire within his eyes that she never saw before. One that made her smile, but at the same time made her think of a blue haired teen. As she began debating amongst herself, he never lost that hope. The hope of her reciprocating his feelings for her.

"I-I can't give you one right now. I want to at least be friends again though" she replied, and regretted her decision as she noticed how his charcoal eyes tried to hide the pain within his heart.

"I understand. Just promise me something?" He asked her, and she gave a weak nod. She prepared herself for anything that may come out of his mouth. She deserved to be yelled at by him. After all, when they were barely six years old, the two of them had been inseparable, and had fallen madly in love. Yet, as time grew with no contact, it was hard for one to keep those feelings. The other one just kept them in case they were to meet again, and let them all out.

"Promise me that if he hurts you, that you won't hesitate to call me. I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you forever." That nearly brought Weiss to tears, but she managed to keep herself composed.

"I will. Just promise me that no matter who you end up with, you'll do the same" she asked, hopeful not to lose him again. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel as if she already lost him.

"I'm not ending up with anyone else. I hate my family too much to continue their legacy." His reply confirmed her fears, and as he walked away, she chased after him.

"LEO! HOLD UP!" She shouted outside, and he stopped and faced her.

"Yes?" He replied, wishing only to leave and find solace in his own little empire of dirt. Where he won't have to worry about his family or anyone else for that matter.

"I can't take the ache from heartbreak, but I want you to know that I only want the best for you" she said, before walking off. As he watched her, he let his shoulders slump. The defeated look on his face made him look like a little kid would after losing a pet.

"Where's the 'good' in goodbye?" He started, before turning on his heel and walking off. At every street, he continued his painful saying.

"Where's the 'nice' in nice try?'"

"Where's the 'us' in trust gone?"

"Where's the 'soul' in soldier on?"

He looked up to see that he had walked to the Thermopylae Graveyard and stood in front of a grave dedicated to Winston Xero.

"Brother, I need help. I'm alone and lonely, but I just can't take this mistake anymore. Loving Weiss has come at a cost. No one cares, no one's there anymore." He said, and was about to breakdown until a hand placed it's self on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a man with silver hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Young man, there are still people who care. Your brother was a great hunter, and he would want you to follow your dreams. I'd like to offer you a deal" he said, and Leo just nodded weakly.

"I've seen your fighting ability and noticed your semblance is flares. Why don't you join my school? You can learn how to be a hunter, and forget your family. If you do, you may be able to win the heart of Miss Schnee" at the mention of Weiss, Leo's mind was made up as he agreed immediately. As the two walked away, a figure dressed in a white tunic watched them from the pine tree overlooking Winston's grave.

_"Take this as a sign that you and Weiss are meant to be together brother" _he said, but no one could hear him.

**So, this is the L in my TEAL: Worst Possible Plan story coming soon. I originally planned to have it like Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Milder, but it quickly turned into No Good In Goodbye by The Script. I'm making this a one-shot, as it already covered the important things this chapter. I had planned to make him more of a joker, but I think this suits him better. He'll be more like me than the other characters, so hope you enjoy stupid jokes and sarcasm! I don't own RWBY. That honor goes to RoosterTeeth**


End file.
